<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ITS 3AM! I HAVE AN IDEA! by gothfoxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779304">ITS 3AM! I HAVE AN IDEA!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx'>gothfoxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series), Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AUs, Gen, Other, dadvid, david adopts campers, ideas, just want to give them love too, things i will probably never write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>things that i have ideas for but will never write<br/>i wrote most of these at 3am thus the name</p><p>some will be posted in groups but some are long enough to be posted alone. ALSO it will be a mix of a few fandoms so I'll post in the chapter title what each is of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None, Not sure yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. BNHA: Sanders Sides AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Sander sides bnha au</p>
</blockquote><p>Izuku from a young age is isolated due to his quirklessness and starts treating his emotions as separate people he talks to(also it’s therapeutic and keeps him sain so it’s not crazy or did/mpd it’s just a kid trying to get by). There are six+Izuku and I tried to pick names with meanings that fit the emotion</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong><span class="npf_color_ross">Anxiety</span></strong>-Hibiki: echo, they are one of the most prominent and oldest of Izuku’s sides. They are paler and duller in color but looks very much like Izu.</li>
<li>
<span class="npf_color_niles"><strong>Hopes</strong>/Dreams</span>-Aoi; hollyhock(the flower that means hope) she is the only girl side and reminds Izuku that he’s fully capable of reaching his goals whether it be getting to bed at a better time or become a hero that can save <b>everyone. </b>She has a less baby cheeks than Izuku and longer, brighter/neon-green hair.</li>
<li>
<strong><span class="npf_color_joey">Anger</span></strong>-Shinibu: enduring, they are the embodiment of the anger and resentment Izuku bottles up day to day. They look like an older pre quirk Izuku (20s) and shows off the scars that Izuku hides, their hair is a complementary red to izu's green while their eyes a mix of white and yellow like a very hot fire.</li>
<li>
<strong><span class="npf_color_rachel">Logic</span></strong>-Akihiko: bright boy, he is the part of Izuku that picks apart every quirk, situation, and question he comes across. He is pale blue to Izuku’s vivid green and is very lnky in comparison. They guy has a detective outfit including a hat, his pockets hold connective string and facts!<b></b>
</li>
<li>
<b>Villain</b>-Hanzō: half hidden, this guy is different from anger and closer to logic and dreams. He sees the way the world is broken and how people are still treated poorly for things they can’t control. He has plans and schemes for destroying or changing the world. He is a younger emotion only being around since middle school. His hair and eyes are black and he wears leather and skinny jeans like a rebellious American. He and Aoi get along because they cheer on Izuku’s plans to change things.</li>
<li>
<strong>Big brother</strong>-Nobu: trust, ironically Nobu is the youngest emotion. He is Izuku’s protectiveness over his friends and his kids(Eri&amp;Kota)! He likes telling Izuku what a good job he is doing when the kid doesn’t mess up a social interaction or thinks about how far he has to go with training still. Nobu looks the least like the others, he is what izuku will grow to be with ofa but in civi clothes. His voice is very Togata though.</li>
</ul>
<p>Now the extra cool thing is that the past holders can hear/see the sides and the sides are more aware of the holders. OFA mixed with the sides because each side is just Izuku and OFA is apart of him now too. So! The holders can pass on ideas and inspiration via the sides. But before they learn to do that it’s mostly just a hoot for the holders to watch these 6-7 Kids interact with each other (〃∇〃)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. MLB grouping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>first group dump is mlb (miraculous ladybug)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>A real f-u to Alya would be giving Nora a miraculous (I see her as a bee or turtle but for extra salt she could be the fox)</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>More ml salt where Mari takes the low road but with a twist! She makes her own blog (anonymously) and does that thing where people can submit rumors and gossip about people at school also anonymously. But like that one post it’s not really anon-ly and after a week of everyone getting shat on (There’s a lot of Mari hate) she reveals who was submitting everything! Lila sent a lot and everyone has to see her true colors but also their own, no one ever finds out Marinette made the blog</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Mari starts giving trusted adults(the firefighters, some kind people in her day to day life) miraculi and not only do they do a better job and don’t have time limits BUT they also see firsthand how Chat crosses the line into harassment with LB. They step in and more of the public sees that LadyNoir is not some “lol cute” ship but real people who can choose for themselves, lb chooses no!</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Chloé redemption where she falls into Bunnyx’s burrow (right after she loses the bee comb) and sees herself siding with Hawkmoth. She’s so disappointed and disgusted that she decides (lol so many big d words) and changes her ways. Since Lila comes back like right after(? I think) and Mari loses faith in her friends Chloé steps up and now there is a new Fox. Time changes but Bunnyx sees it’s a better version so she leaves it be.</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>One day Gorilla/Simon stumbles onto Gabriel and Natalie talking villain talk and uses his ex-spy skills to take the miraculous from them. He makes a champion to talk to LB. LB is like ⊙︿⊙ but takes the chance and follows the champion to where Simon hid the peacock. He has mad respect for hero’s and is happy to help them but Simon also heard that this was all because Emilie so he makes another champion to heal her and all people who might have been hurt by corrupt miraculi before he gives back the butterfly along with evidence of who HM was. The name Phalène/Atlas Moth is celebrated for his saving of Paris even if he was never seen, Emilie and Simon marry after she fully recovers from learning what her husband did.</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Most of these I’ve already posted on tumblr just Incase they seem familiar</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. BNHA dump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’ve been feeling in the dumps so hers the next chapter early, enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>More quirkless izuku fics should have him and Hitoshi’s friendship be based on toshi hearing someone dis on ‘Deku’ and punching that someone (even if he doesn’t know izuku yet) cause come on this kid is probably one of like few people (including Shiggy) that get it. [What i really want is to combine this with another au and have Toshi assume that because Katsuki has a amazing quirk and Izuku is Katsuki's friend then Izuku must have a great quirk too. but then an upperclassman that lived near izu/suki harasses izu with the Deku thing or other hurtful words and Suki isnt there! thats when Toshi in all his pissed off fury sucker-punches the upperclassman and whisks Izu away.] buuuuut i have a bunch of things i need to finish writing so i doubt ill get to this even if i really want to</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>au where OFA is actually a thing like a miraculous but it’s still like itself where it changes for each holder. Basically the first holder/AFO’s brother has the pass-down quirk but instead of stalk-pile being the added one it’s a quirk that makes inner strength become a physical thing. As it’s passed on it becomes stronger and because dna it has a bit of left over powers from each holder. When Izuku gets it from All Might (it’s a belt for AM) it becomes a pen. At first he’s like “huh?” but then he accidentally uses it for notes and suddenly Izuku can copy the power he was writing about! He doesn’t blow off his limbs but he did still gain muscle from the hell training, so now he can access any quirk he writes about AND he can just punch somebody’s lights out. (Instead of the past users talking in dreams or trance like states they ghost write to Izuku in his journal but only he can see it! </li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Izuku is a permanent "chosen one". He is constantly thrown into other worlds that need his saving, become their savoir and a being of legend in each reality he lands in. He loves the feeling of being useful and saving people but when he gets sent back to his own world each time hes miserable because hes back to being weak and worthless 'Deku'. Izuku become more and more depressed when he get back (no one knows cause its like hes gone a few minutes to the rest of his world, if they even noticed) and so when Katsuki suggests he takes a swan-dive off the roof Izuku starts to think maybe if he dies in this world he can just travel through others w/o returning. Just as hes weighing the pro/cons of this theory Aizawa is like "kid, dont" and theres a hug and Izu confides in someone about being a CHOSEN and Aizawa is like "well heck you have the combat training and experience already, if you work out in this world you could kick so much villain butt!" So Dadzawa and Izukid where Izuku becomes the best underground hero and a legend in his own world OR while hes in UA he sees the signs of tyranny from the commission and takes! them! down! and once the system is fix and stable Izu stops hopping realities(universe was getting our boy ready for war!)    </li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>(Not everything is about Izuku(i love him with all my heart but lets give love to someone else) Shoto is hit with a quirk that splits people into core traits (yes like raven in tt) but it just separates his two halves because he is a Chimera and the other half is the twin that could have been. I am tempted to give Sho the fire side just to be angsty but giving the twin the fire and showing Sho that the fire side isnt inherently bad by being a sweet and loving like their mom. I want to call him Yoshiro cause another au for another time XD BUT if Sho gets fire then Yoshi and him are simulator personality wise and do that cool finish each-other's thoughts twin thing. NO ANGST for this one they stay separate by choice cause they get one another.</li>
</ul><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr using the same username</p><p>Hope you all have a great day (〃∇〃)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Camp Camp: DaDvid addition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is dadvid aus for the show camp camp</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short one again<br/>Next one will be longer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•Max’s parents get arrested<br/>
-Ma and Pa Maximilian are scam artists and counterfeiters and they get caught while Max is at camp (Super Guantánamo!)<br/>
-the camp receives a letter from the corresponding authorities that Max will be picked up at the end of summer camp to be put in the system since they can’t find family to send him to.<br/>
-David is scary calm while everyone else is either freaking out or too shocked to act, it would be scary for any who noticed.<br/>
-Gwen and some of the older kids try to keep things mellow but as the end of camp grows closer the atmosphere is heavy and Max is not doing ok, no matter how many times he says he is.<br/>
-David is still calm, quiet even, and Max resigns in thinking David is trying to de-attach from him.<br/>
-the day comes and slowly everyone is picked up, numbers exchanged and good lucks given.<br/>
-Max is left, the only kids left, Gwen is pissed ranting about “the irresponsible person from the system that should be here already!” But David is finishing up closing down the centers and stage, whistling a cheerful tune. “You ready to go Max?” He calls over his shoulder as he gets their bags.<br/>
-Max and Gwen do a twin wtf face at David<br/>
-David does the cute confused puppy head tilt before gasping happily, “I forgot to tell you, how silly of me! I’m a certified foster parent, I petitioned to have you put under my care. Man, could have sworn I brought it up at some point.”<br/>
-many emotions, so many, and yelling at the dump camp man for forgetting<br/>
-Max and David pack up and hit the road, Max asks why David is a foster parent. David reveals that he ending up in the system as a teen and he wanted to pay it forward by being a parent to a kid that needed one. Sobering back story about Campbell being a better father than his birth dad and his foster mom being a loving pillar for him. Wholesome ending of Max saying Gwen and David are the only adults who he wants to be his adults(he doesn’t use mom or dad yet, it’s been a summer ok give him time to heal)</p><p>•Timey Wimey<br/>
-Jasper isn’t dead, not a ghost, nope!<br/>
-but he is stuck in a time loop that makes him relive that day when the explosion happened. Some dumb fail safe Campbell has built in Incase his hideout got attacked, black magic is involved.<br/>
-the terror trio wind up breaking the loop, Harrison or Nerris (but probably both) are involved somehow but the twist is…Jasper didn’t age, he’s still 10 and very early 90s.<br/>
-So what do you do with a 30 year old that is also a 10 year old? You forge papers and claim him as your own, duh!<br/>
-Now David is teaching Jasper all the stuff he missed in the last 20 years and showing him all the cool new tech people have now! In fact David is spending so much time with his friend/son that Max is (totally not) jealous.<br/>
-Max bottles up all the emotions because fuck Jasper is a victim in this, the kid was trapped on an island with only shady people and horny old pervs, the guy deserves to be fawned over. But also, that’s Max’s dumb mountain man/pseudo dad!<br/>
-the bottle breaks, there’s a fight and Max slips and calls David his dad. Jasper suddenly feels like an intruder, of course David would have a kid, of course he would bring that kid to the camp he loved, Jasper breaks too. Both kids are crying messes. And David is weirdly proud and concerned.<br/>
-Gwen gets to use her psychology degree again and does a family session with the 3. The kids are understandably not happy about it but she does drag into light both of their abandonment issues and nihilistic worldviews.<br/>
-Things aren’t perfect but the boys aren’t fighting or crying so that’s a win in Gwen’s book but David is faced with knowing that Max is scared of losing him, that that is going to happen because soon summer will be over and parents will pick up their kids and he will probably never see Max again.<br/>
—end one: by the end of the summer Max realizes this too and distances himself again losing all the progress he made since the start<br/>
—end two: Max realizes this and does his best to get close to David and Jasper so he can have the excuse of “play dates” and sleep overs with his friends<br/>
—end three: Max doesn’t realize this until it’s time to go and does a quick “here’s my number and instagram, don’t lose it loser” to Jasper so David will also have the info<br/>
—end four(aka the best): for some reason Ma and Pa Maximillion don’t show up on pick up day so David ends up with 2 kids, details don’t matter only the found family does shhh 🤫</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did this on mobile so if it looks weird that’s why</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i started rewatching SS and thought that it would work well with Izuku</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>